


为了科学撸黄片！The Pornography Is For Science.

by HeadachyOrange



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, D/s, M/M, PWP, Porn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadachyOrange/pseuds/HeadachyOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/690645<br/>原作者：Lanna Michaels<br/>渣翻，别打。</p>
    </blockquote>





	为了科学撸黄片！The Pornography Is For Science.

**Author's Note:**

> 原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/690645  
> 原作者：Lanna Michaels  
> 渣翻，别打。

于是这就是他们为了科学看小黄片的时候了。

安灼拉先是找到他，告诉他说：“我命令你向我展示出这个平行宇宙最赞的色情片，只有这样，也许我才能检查出问——”

好吧，其实他是这么说的，“格朗泰尔，你是我所认识的人中拥有最庞大的色情作品的一个。选一个你觉着不会让我砸碎你的电脑的给我看。”

“为了科学嘛？”大R问。

“为了科学。”安灼拉一脸严肃地回答。

于是那晚，他带来一本笔记本，让大R更加确定了这个无论从哪个角度都看上去非常科学的回答。

“哪门学科的啊？”格朗泰尔问，“我会在论文的批注上出现吗？”

“从今以后你会成为我最感谢的调查助手，上下五千年也找不出比你更值得敬佩的了。”安灼拉真的说了这句话，真的。“现在，开始播放你的片子吧。”

格朗泰尔把他的小手提电脑连接上电视，这样他们就可以爽爽地看大R精心挑选出来的小黄片了。把那些片子中不错的片段剪接起来实际上是很困难的，但是大R像个男子汉一样迎接了这个挑战。如果安灼拉需要他的库存小黄片，那么格朗泰尔就会毫不犹豫地给他。每一个完美的助手都会这么做，而格朗泰尔非常渴望向安灼拉展示他可以成为一个多么出色的助手。这不是好像说他的其他尝试都非常成功一样（实际上都非常失败）。终于！安灼拉向他提出了一个他可以办到的请求！大R很庆幸他这个独特的技能被赏识，并被运用在服务安灼拉激进行为上。同时服务着安灼拉。几乎都是因为安灼拉。好吧，只是因为安灼拉。

实际上这整件事就像个GV的场景设定格朗泰尔并不是完全没注意到（大R完全不知道这是否会被安灼拉发现）俩汉子，一张只能挤下俩汉子的沙发，一堆黄片，一些披萨以及啤酒。如果大R曾经看过两三部GV的话，那么这在大R眼中基本上就等于一次性爱。而他听说过很多东西都等于一次性爱。 他也会写一些和这些东西有关的色情小说，但他是个情人，不是一个战士，他是一个艺术家，不是一个数学家。【He'd write a few of them，but he's a lover, not a fighter, and an artist, not a mathematician.感觉像是个原著梗但是楼主实在文盲，对不住大家了】

第一部黄片剪辑刚开始播放时还不错，直到安灼拉说，“这可不是个好主意，他的肛门会受伤的。”导致大R不得不暂停屏幕上的影片，好让他转过头盯着安灼拉。“你知道这些一点也不源于生活，远远高于生活对吧？”

“知道。”安灼拉偏了下脑袋。

“别再吐槽这些片子的真实性了。”格朗泰尔义正言辞地说，然后按下播放键。

不过，这句话半点用处都没有。安灼拉无间断地小声吐槽着摄影角度以及那该是多麽的不舒适。接着他又被一个看上去被口交得无聊出翔的小伙烦到。

“那个给他口的汉子得有多糟糕啊？”安灼拉抱怨，“拜托，我都可以干得比他好。”

格朗泰尔被他的披萨呛到了。

“这只是技术上的问题罢了，”他继续说着，“我可看不出这有多复杂。这活儿理论上来说挺简单的。”

“额…”

“给别人一次糟糕的口活儿可没有什么可以用来开脱的借口，”安灼拉一脸认真果断。

“噗你真不愧是个处男，”格朗泰尔并没有说出口，因为他非常珍惜自己的生命即使平时一丢丢都看不出这点。实际上他说出口的是：“好吧……嗯…啊，欸……那个，他们…挺…挺专业的，你懂。啥……额，啥东西都可以变得，嗯…无聊，你懂。只要时间长了。我猜。”

安灼拉哼了几声表示不赞同。

“反正你也不是他们的目标观众啦，”大R回答，“你觉着这不让你兴奋也没啥。我的意思是，你找我可不是为了来一炮的对吧？这都是为了调查，为了科学。可不是为了勃起啊老兄。”

“放下一段吧，”他并没有给出一个明确的回复，只是下了个指令。

三段剪辑片段播放过后，安灼拉的吐槽已经完全地消失了，大R紧张兮兮地盯着他，由于现在安灼拉有时间去思考除了摄影角度以及真心看上去很无聊的演员外，还有更多的时间去吐槽那些不那么现实的色情幻想，大R非常确定接下来会发生什么棘手的事情。

然而，接下来发生的事情让他不禁觉得自己睁眼的方式不大对（发自内心的），因为安灼拉，这熠熠生辉的伟大的大理石雕像，似乎“长”出一些新的大理石。大概就是这样。

好吧，这是挺糟糕的，但你能怪他么？

妥妥的不能啊。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔深呼了几口气，与此同时紧紧地盯着膝盖，试图控制自己的视线不往上瞟。

安灼拉也回盯着他。

“这没什么大不了的啦！”大R不自觉地举起手。“大家都有的生理反应blah blah blah……”他继续滔滔不绝着这个话题，事态却越来越糟糕。安灼拉的脸色越来越僵硬，哦操他晓得当他摆出一副严肃脸或者反对大R的意见的时候有多性感么？格朗泰尔只想被狠狠按在他的膝上然后——

吸气，呼气。

格朗泰尔在呼吸。

格朗泰尔非常确定自己在呼吸。

“嗯，”他说，大脑已经蓝屏而且完全不清楚自己接下来要说什么，他正在做什么，于是乎他又拿起一片披萨，又灌下一杯啤酒，绝对没有坐在安灼拉的老二上用自己的臀部来回磨蹭它，再用力地向下挤压它，将他因摄入过多酒精而无力的手臂轻柔地环着安灼拉，当他们为彼此回归原始一般发情时再紧紧地拥——

不，不对，他还在呼吸。

苍天可鉴啊，真的。

“好主意。”安灼拉说【译者表示完全不晓得安居乐业在说什么是个good idea，有可能是BUG】

接下来的十分钟内，大R锲而不舍地专注于生命最基本的活动——呼吸，非常坚定地没有抬头看向电视屏幕，非常坚定地尝试着屏蔽那些此起彼伏的呻吟（老天他们为毛叫得这么响啊？安灼拉早些时候抱怨过，但现在看上去这还挺让他性奋的。所以如果这个问题真的有回答的话，无论是安灼拉还是格朗泰尔都会为此做笔记的。）但即使他是如此地坚定，似乎还是没有成功。这还有什么他妈可以盯着的么？安灼拉那快把他的牛仔裤撑破的老二么？

当安灼拉隔着牛仔裤尝试自渎的时候，格朗泰尔“嘭”地从沙发上蹦起来快得就像走火的枪射出来的子弹一般，“我觉得我应该——在厨房——盘子——厨房——”

安灼拉把目光转移到那个语无伦次的男子身上，厉声道，“坐下，格朗泰尔。”

他非常顺从地没再撅着个腚乱跑。

取而代之的，他“bia ji”一声坐在了地板上。

这只是因为他刚刚站起来了嘛，才不是因为他怕接近安灼拉那具散发着几乎让他软了腿的浓郁荷尔蒙的肉体呢。

 

而格朗泰尔坐的位置离安灼拉大张的双腿之间的棍状物不是那么远这件事绝对绝对绝对是一个巧到不行的巧合。【a total, total, complete and utter, total coincidence. 】他保证。 发自内心保证。 "额，" 他的语气有些犹豫。 谁会晓得安灼拉发号施令的时候那么色气满满呢？(格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔很早以前就发现了。这是他总跟着安灼拉那一帮人混的原因之一，他怎么会不晓得呢。 但这是第一次安灼拉硬着下身发号施令啊。 这种情况下，他应该是可以小小的意淫一下的。事实上，也许这是强制性的。也许哪里还会一个有关于这个的法律啥的。也许呗。.)

安灼拉隔着牛仔裤抚慰着他的老二，用掌根磨蹭着它，然后他的胯部上下耸动——天了噜安灼拉在手淫啊，大R的大脑这回是彻底——蓝屏。请用安全模式重启。他的大腿和臀部肌肉用力地收紧再放松，模仿着抽插的动作，格朗泰尔可以清晰地看见肌肉的运动，以及清晰地认识到安灼拉在自家沙发上衣衫整齐地撸管而自己能做的只是坐在凉快的地板上看着这个事实。因为安灼拉命令他坐下而且——

    停一下。

    格朗泰尔狠狠地咽了口口水，同时保持自己的视线专注在地板上，因为像他这么坚定的人，是不会射在内裤里的，他不会射在内裤里的，不会的。

    他。不。会。射。在。内。裤。里。的。

    “看着我，”安灼拉说，语气还是跟之前一样性感得让他的小心脏咚咚咚地狂跳。“看着我，格朗泰尔。”

    于是格朗泰尔转过头凝视着他，就像平时看小黄片一样，除开他的手紧紧地纠在背后（为啥他要这样？？为什么你要在这种时候问这个问题，你难道看不出来这样做是很重要的么？）他的手指互相交缠用力地发颤，因为这样大R就得以不去抚慰自己，因为安灼拉正在自慰，因为格朗泰尔仅仅只能看着他，仅仅只能盯着，尽量在他观摩安灼拉的色情live秀的同时保持淡定呼吸，不去碰那阿波罗。如果格朗泰尔不能去触碰，他也不会去，所以他不会去抚慰安灼拉或他自己的性器。接下来他所要做的，就是继续坐在这儿，坚定地继续盯着安灼拉（的老二）直达下一个指示下达，就像一个听从他的长官指示的好士兵一样，而这次的命令是看着他的长官在他的沙发上手淫，而格朗泰尔可以做到的。他妥妥的可以做到的。他生来为此。这世上没有任何事比完成这个命令更重要的了。

    “张开嘴，”安灼拉喝令，而后拉开他的牛仔裤上的拉链，把他的老二拿出来。现在格朗泰尔渴望的仅仅是去触碰，去舔舐那硕大，向安灼拉展示什么是一个令人欲罢不能的口活儿再——“跪起来。”

    大R也确实这么做了，接着安灼拉抓着他的头发迫使（完全没有的事）他张开嘴。这会是他做过最好的一次口活儿，他向自己担保。安灼拉的手指强硬地拉扯引导着大R的嘴，哦老天，那味道，格朗泰尔感到一阵强烈的渴求。不是他太饥渴，而是，万一这是唯一一次机会呢？万一安灼拉之后便后悔了了？万一哪天他身缠一挂红旗坠出窗户呢？万一明天他们都被烈日晒出诡异的比基尼印【注：就是那种晒出来黑白分明的晒痕。】或者摄影角度太操蛋导致安灼拉不想再跟他说半句话怎么办？【注：此处大R已疯。】这些事情都可能发生的好么！

    于是格朗泰尔觉得好好享受这次机会，除非安灼拉想控制他不去享受（什么时候安灼拉没有不去尝试控制生活中的一切了？回答是：没有，他在任何时候都是个控制狂，这是他这么性感的对噢这才是为什么他一直这么惹火的原因）。而他紧窒的口腔挤弄着安灼拉的老二，时不时用舌尖轻舔着茎身——这绝壁是一次赞到史无前例的口活儿，格朗泰尔绝对应该为此得到一个什么什么奖，也许能拿到GAYVN的奖【注：GV界的奥斯卡】也说不定，格朗泰尔对此信心十足。倒不是说他会失礼到去抱怨这种事，不过这次安灼拉可没有什么可以挑剔抱怨的理由了。毕竟安灼拉是规矩的支柱，是礼仪的代表，是——他的思路断了，但这是可以理解的，不是么？哈，如果他能拥有清晰灵敏的思路，那才是怪事呢！他当然不能清晰灵敏地思考啦，安灼拉正在他的口腔里射精呢。  
    接下来，安灼拉小心地把自己的性器拉离那张湿淋淋的嘴，轻柔地抚摸着格朗泰尔的脸颊，嘴里冒出的字眼给予格朗泰尔的小心脏甜蜜的一击，“我觉得我准备好面对接下来的部分了。”

    于是这就是他们为了科学上床的起因了。

 


End file.
